Ashley 8 Years Later
by SoulfullyInclined
Summary: I don't own anyone. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

It was 8 yrs later and I was now 25 living by myself in southeast Denver. It'd been almost 10 yrs since I'd lived in cherry creek where the Fitzgeralds still were. I'd gone to college in s. Florida for 2 yrs just to try it out. I'd left for college when I was 19 and came back to Denver when I was 22. In college I took math - because I had to, modern dance and sociology.

I liked fl it was always so warm. Although there were a few times when it got cold. But no one walked down there except interestingly enough on the college campus. I lived 10 mins away so I walked to and from school every day. Well the days I went to class that is. Near the end I'd stopped going. So I spent a lot of time going out, shopping, seeing movies. And drinking at my place every so often. When I told a lady in my modern dance class that I walked to school every day she was surprised by this. Growing up in the city and then in Denver I was accustomed to walking everywhere.

Modern dance was interesting. Growing up I'd taken ballet which was graceful and controlled whereas modern dance wasn't. I liked sociology a lot. We sat and had open discussions with the other students.

after college I'd come back to Denver where I lived in 1 apt for a short period of time and volunteered for a few months. I'd volunteered at a seniors residence. I'd also volunteered down in fl for a bit. When I was 17 I worked at a bookstore for a summer. My previous place was right across the street from the complex I was living in now. I'd been living in my current place for the last 4 yrs this may. So it hadn't been that much of a move not that far. Though moving from jesses in cherry creek to my place in s Florida had been as had the move back. Jesse, Pam, Jennifer, Evan and Rebecca had helped me w/ that. Jesse and Jennifer were still together. Pam had and still was so distraught over what happened to Karen that she hardly ever went out. Shed since moved into jesses.

It'd been 5 yrs since I'd last had a job. And I didn't currently want one. I didn't work or go to school. Or dance, model or strip anymore.

In high school I'd taken drama, algebra, English, art and geometry on a block schedule. I was in 2 shows. Show rehearsal sometimes ran late. My high school years were confusing. I was the least busy now than I'd ever been in my life. The reason I decided to try out college was bc I wasn't sure what I wanted to do. And I'm still not.

In college I'd met some good people but didn't keep much in contact w/ any of them. There was this one lady Jackee who I'd met from just being out and wished I was more in contact w/ her. I wasn't very good at that. In high school same thing. Most of my friends I'd met through being the shows.

Nothing much happened in college other than my seeing 2 therapists, having a roommate who eventually moved out, not going to a lot of classes, the VA Tech tragedy and almost getting sent to a rehab place for my anorexia. Oh and seeing someone for my sex abuse which didn't work out bc of all my other issues. They couldn't handle that.

W/ the last therapist I'd seen it had lasted longer than it had w/ the 1st. The reason being I was more committed. It's interesting; the older I got the less committed I became. Both the therapists had been good both ladies. The times Jesse came down to visit me we had a few sessions together. As had my uncle Mike and I my dad's brother. He was married to Susanna and the dad of my cousins Annabelle, 25 and Karen 23. They lived over in cherry creek. I'd discovered my uncle had aspergers. I'd found out about the aspergers via a former therapist of mine the last one I'd seen.

My uncle was from Littleton but had moved to Denver. His wife was from Denver. They'd met in college. He was 60 she was 57. He was a nice guy bit I honestly couldn't stand him. I loved him though. it's the same way Annabelle felt.

I'd spent time w/ them growing up. Annabelle was my age really sweet. She was lovely. Her and Karen were v. different people. Annabelle was a lot more giving and warm than Karen though at times Karen could be. Karen was more selfish than her sister. She was more take-charge than Annabelle the same way Alexa and I are. Often times even though Annabelle was older she didn't feel that way. Unlike her sister she usually let people do their thing. She was usually nice to everyone she met. They were both strong ladies.

Their parents were nice…from an objective standpoint. Their mom Susanna had always been present just not always in the way Annabelle wanted her to be though I don't know about Karen. Their mom was the reason Annabelle was as self-sufficient as she was while their dad hadn't been emotionally there for them growing up.

Annabelle was soulfully inclined noticed souls beautiful or otherwise and always had. She was delightful and everyone adored her. People who met her loved her instantly. Shed give anyone a chance untill they gave her a reason not to. She was tenacious as hell and could go on and on and circle talk for days. She got very passionate about most everything and felt everything very deeply. So when she was sad she was just so incredibly sad and same when she was happy. It took a lot to get her angry but when she became so it was for a long time. She was also very charming.

Annabelle and I were a lot alike so much alike that our lives were a mirror of each others. We even went to the same high school and college. She had depression, anorexia, PTSD and schizophrenia just like I did. We both discovered the schizophrenia last April.

We'd been diagnosed w/ depression when we were 15 but had had it since we were 13. We'd been diagnosed w/ PTSD in college. And had had undiagnosed anorexia for 12 yrs.

Annabelle had taken dance for 10 yrs but quit when she was 14. Ballet.

2 yrs ago this coming summer our grandmother - Susanna's mom - had passed. And just recently we discovered our other grandmother - Carolyn mike's mom - had gone into hospice. Over the past year we'd each been in relationships w/ verbally abusive guys which had ended back in February though that wasn't why.

Their family the whittles youngs lived very near to the Fitzgeralds. Their family was quiet and kept to themselves. Her dad was a soccer ref. he used to be a construction worker but due to his accidents he couldn't anymore. And their mom was a CPA as well as going to biweekly pilates and being a member of a choir. Their dad was the fix it guy.

Annabelle also sang. I mean I'd never heard her but according to her she had 'a beautiful piercing strong voice'. I was hoping to hear her one of these days. She was an artist: photographer, dancer, drawer, writer, poet. She was more spiritual than religious but had nothing against anyone who was. She loved learning laughing and music liked quotes wasn't a big fan of people and was less than humble at times. And happened to love gay people and cats which she was ironically allergic to. She was always researching something or other. And a great dancer. Like me she either walked everywhere or took the bus.

The reason my roommate moved out was bc it wasn't a good match. She was v. loud and always had people over w/o first notifying me.

2 yrs ago the passing of Susanna's mom wasn't the only thing that happened. At the end of august Annabelle and I were sexually abused for the 2nd time in our lives. Both at my place both by a guy we'd met off a v. popular website and apparently that's all he wanted from us. Not very many people knew about this. And then that fall a family friend passed.

Annabelle was such a sweet and thoughtful person that, during the cherry creek arts fest that summer, which she'd gone to for as long as she could remember, she baked blueberry muffins for her parents - well they were more for her mom - even though she herself was going through a difficult time. She liked to bake and was good at it baked good muffins. She didn't cook much though but knew how. She also knew how to sew; hem, take stuff in, affix buttons. Not a lot of people knew that she liked hockey, soccer, swimming or about her travels. She loved water but wasn't very good at swimming which is one reason she didn't. the animals she didn't like were iguanas monkeys and reptiles other than snakes. She liked spiders and had taught herself to tango Charleston and irish step dance. Everyone thought she was a vegetarian even though she wasn't. she was nocturnal. And into astrology.

She didn't cry at the service but her sister did. Annabelle had never been all that comfortable crying around her family.

When we were 15 we both cut but didn't much anymore. Since last spring wed both had flashbacks and dreams and 'went places' as she put it. The flashbacks and dreams were symptoms of PTSD as was the alcoholism. Wed both been alcoholics for about 2 yrs another fact not many knew.

When I was 17 along w/ everything else going on w/ the Fitzgeralds was my and Annabelle's sexual abuse - on the same day - her dad, my uncle's, 2 accidents. We both spent a lot of that year angry. I was in 2 shows in high school not in college. Same w/ Annabelle. It's funny how similar our lives were.

Maybe one of these days I'd go up to the city to be w/ my daughter. I wasn't ready for her when I had her and I'm still not. But I loved her. My best friend lily took care of her. My mom would've if she was still here. Id always been afraid of my daughter being around my dad even though she was half his.

Annabelle took the same classes I had in high school and college. In high school we each became photographers so for graduation gifts her parents each gave us digital cameras. We'd also traveled quite a bit, London twice, Copenhagen, Paris. We both liked each of the places and were going to Holland next spring. We both wanted to go to Seattle, san Francisco, Jamaica, Switzerland, new Zealand and Japan. Over the years we went and saw shows w/ her mom.

As for the Fitzgeralds, Evan was 26, Lily, Hannah and rose were now 24, Alexa was 22, the twins were 22, Kate was 21 and Anna was 18. Everyone but Anna, Mandy, Evan, Anna, lily, Hannah, rose and myself were in college. Alexa and the twins in their last year. Anna was in her last yr of high school she graduated the end of may. Hannah was in Greece, Alexa in Boston and rose was in England. After college they'd decided they wanted to travel around Greece, Boston and England figure themselves out. Mandy had been in the hospital the last 3 months. Evan and Rebecca were raising their family, finally after she'd suffered miscarriages and abortions. We hadn't heard from lily in a long time. Or Marie who was now 20.

I occupied my time by going to the store, going to the bar/karaoke, going online and drinking. And didn't eat. I'd become Mandy and lily all rolled into 1. I'd had anorexia since I was 13 actually but no one really said much about it untill college. Same w/ Annabelle. We'd both been abused by her mom which is one reason we never thought of her mom's as 'home'. we were very close. It's funny that the only siblings she'd met of mine were Louise and Evan. I hardly ever saw Hannah, Alexa and rose. Or Kate. I saw Mandy and Anna often. I was hoping Annabelle would get to meet Mandy and Anna soon. The others were coming back for annas graduation. I knew Anna was busier than Mandy. Alexa and the twins were also soon graduating but their graduation was the day after annas. Mandy might have to repeat her last year if she didn't recover soon which it didn't look like she was going to. Annabelle hadn't surprisingly met Jesse either.

My friends from the glee group Rachel, Chris, puck, amber, Dianna, santanna and Cory I hardly ever saw. But I saw Brittany and Tina a lot. Rachel and Chris were in the city, puck and amber were in California and Cory was in the army I wasn't sure where the other 2 were. Annabelle hadn't met Brittany and Tina either. Brittany Tina and I often went to karaoke together and then they crashed at my place.

I still did pot but Annabelle had only within the last year discovered it.

I'd been sexually abused 3 times more the first one being at 17 the 2nd when I was 23 and the 3rd last December. It was now the end of march after st patricks day which was the first date id had w/ the guy whod become my best friend well one of them after our good friend sage had left us this month. Anna had also had the abuse experience. Shed met sage and loved him.

I'd started going to karaoke about 2 yrs ago this coming November. It was at a neighborhood bar great place. Everyone that worked there was all really nice. The karaoke was on Wednesdays and they had live bands on Fridays. I went to karaoke at another bar on Thursdays.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Tuesday night and I was sitting on my sofa in my living room watching the Simpsons and waiting for Annabelle to come. Later tonight Tina and Brittany were stopping by and then the guy I was dating Evan would come by later than that. After the Simpsons ended I'd get ready and go to the liquor store where I'd already been last night, Friday, Thursday and last Tuesday. I'd purchased 8 bottles of cinnamon fireball since then but they weren't all for me. 2 were for Tina, 2 were for Brittany, 2 for Annabelle and 2 for Evan the guy I was dating. And 2 were for me. I'd also purchased 8 bottles of dr pepper since then too.

The Simpsons ended and I was starting to get ready when I heard a key turn in the lock. I knew it was Annabelle. I'd given her a key to my place and her parents and sister had one. She came in' closing and locking the door behind her and came up the stairs. You had to go up the stairs in order to get to my living room. And the other 3 rooms the kitchen, bathroom and bedroom which evidently over the years a few people hadn't gotten. I could see why since right when you walked in in front of you was the door to the garage.

I got off the sofa and went to the head of my stairs. Annabelle came up the stairs slower than usual and when she arrived as the top I saw why. She was carrying 4 fabric grocery bags which all looked heavy 2 of which she put on the thin black metal staircase railing.

"hey hun," I said when she came in.

"hi do you need help w/ anything?" she asked looking at me.

I smiled: "no already went to the store. Make yourself comfortable."

She smiled I looked at her.

"I don't think I'd make myself uncomfortable around you Ashley," she explained.

"oh that's true."

We laughed.

Like me she wanted people to be comfortable around her.

"where you want the balls?" she asked leaning down.

Again we laughed.

"the," out of 2 of the bags she pulled out and held up 2 bottles of fireball whiskey, "fireballs."

"oh. Bathroom carpet."

"ok. I also brought dr."

"oh great. That can go, um. I'm not sure where," I said looking around.

As my fridge was already full of dr.

"ok well I'll find a place."

As usual.

She went to the bathroom and put the 2 bottles she'd brought on the bathroom carpet.

"wow your bathroom's getting crowded," she called.

"yeah I know," I called back.

"I'm going to do laundry which is. Outside actually. Sorry I'm late."

"ok do mine too. And you're not late. I told you any time before midnight. Since that's when-"

"-the buses stop running yeah I know. My parents and I argued about moving and packing and safety and such."

Which was her explanation for why she was as she put it 'late'.

She was currently in the process of moving from her moms in cherry creek to my previous place which was right near where I was currently.

"oh ok. Pajama pants are in the dryer," I told her knowing she'd want to put some on.

They were very comfortable much more than the black ones she had on. We were the same size. Her hair was up too. As she came back from the bathroom she started pulling her hairpins out of her hair and leaving them in various places in my place, various tables.

"ok. They asked me where I was going and I told them your place and they reminded me to lock the door behind me and that they wanted a key to my new place and I told them they couldn't have one and they told me to email them, Karen and Leo when I got here."

Leo was Karen's boyfriend.

"ok I'll do that," I told her.

"ok."

I heard the washing machine starting.

"weed's in my room," I informed her knowing she'd want some.

"ok good."

"I don't have much in the way of food at the moment."

"that's ok."

I heard the door to my room open and then close.

"in fact….ima do that right now," I muttered to myself.

I went online and emailed her parents, Karen and Leo telling them she'd arrived. Earlier I'd been blogging. I left both my email and blog tabs open bc that was how much I trusted Annabelle. And Evan though not Tina or Brittany.

"hey um," I said when I was done emailing.

I heard the door again open and close to my room.

"hm?" Annabelle said.

"my friends from high school Tina and Brittany are stopping by later. They're really nice tinas quieter. She smokes Brittany doesn't. same w/ drinking. I don't trust them as much as I trust you or the guy so-"

"right I'll make sure - damnit - that your tabs are closed."

"right. They're just stopping by for a bit though so don't get too drunk. Or stoned."

"ok."

"um. So then later Evan the guy I'm datings stopping by and probably staying. He's very sweet you'll like him. Less tame than Leo. Um if you wanted he might let you stay at his place while he's here. And then tomorrow he'll probably make at least me breakfast. Um. I'm not sure if he'll make some for you or not. So

also tomorrow I was thinking you could meet my sister Mandy and um Jesse. And maybe Anna we'll see though I'll have to email her. They're nice. Tina and Brittany done have a key and Evan doesn't either though I usually just leave the door unlocked for him."

"ok."

"also tomorrow night we're all going to karaoke. I won't be drinking there. Since they don't know you or my high school friends they'll id you but not Evan. I'm not sure if he's coming. And then um Thursday he and I are going to karaoke at another place and you're invited."

"ok wow. What are yall doing Friday?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"ok."

"as for tonight ima go to the liquors. don't open the door for Tina and Brittany unless I'm here."

"ok. That it?"

"yeah."

"your pipe sucks btw."

I started another email to Anna.

"yeah. Though it's not actually mine it's my ex's. he was like 'well I'll leave you your only smoking device' ".

"yeah but verbally abusings you perfectly ok," she laughed dryly: "he sucks."

"I know and so does yours."

She came into the living room while I was typing an email to Anna.

"um does Brittany know Tina smokes and drinks?" Annabelle asked.

"yeah and she knows I do too. Its just not her thing."

"oh. Ok."

She took a fairly large sip of whiskey. And ended up sputtering.

"omygod," she said: "that is…wow."

I smiled. I knew she meant 'strong'.

"yeah I know."

"wow it cleared up my sinuses."

"yeah it does that. Evan hasn't met Mandy or any other members of my family. Ok, so both my families."

"right got it."

I sent the email to Anna and got up.

"you're the first he's meeting actually."

Annabelle smiled: "awww that's so sweet I feel so honored."

"well I mean its you so."

"yes that it is."

"um. Oh and Evan should bring his pipe which actually doesn't suck unlike that one."

"ok. I won't say anything about him to anyone. He sounds interesting."

"yeah he is."

"yeah I want to meet Anna, Mandy and Jesse. And your friends."

"ok."

So interesting in fact that I wasn't clear on where he was from.

"um so I'll be back between 8 and 9."

"ok."

I got ready which took me 20 minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

On the way to the liquors I phoned Tina, Brittany and Evan and told them the schedule which they were all fine w/.

I got a phone call from a number I only vaguely recognized.

"yeah?" I asked, flipping open my phone.

"hey guess who's coming back?" puck asked.

"omygod! For how long? It'll be so good to see you!" I said.

"I know you too. I'm not sure. And that's only 1 reason I'm coming back."

"oh."

"the 2nd is to meet my apparent brother Jake."

"oh ok. When are you getting in?"

"Friday."

"ok see you then. Love you."

"love you too."

I got another phone call from my friend lily.

"hi beautiful," I answered.

"hi sweethart. I'm coming to visit."

"oh. As is puck. When?"

"oh it'll be good to see him. When's he coming in?"

"Friday and you?"

"soon as I can. Listen scarlette might be moving there. But right now she's in the hospital."

Omygod.

Scarlette was our other best friend from the city.

"omygod, why what happened?"

"and she'll need to be in the hospital there too. And it'll be good to see you. I'll email you explaining everything," lily answered.

"ok. It'll be good to see you too. love you."

"love you too."

We hung up.

My phone rang it was Jesse.

"yeah?" I asked flipping it open.

"Ashley Kate just went into the hospital. She's had another relapse. She'll be there overnight."

I was shocked: "Kate? But she hasn't had a relapse in months. She was doing so well."

"I know but they said that was always a possibility. I just thought you should know."

"ok."

"what are you up to tonight?"

"liquors. I'm having some people over. Tina and Brittany from high school along w/ my friend Evan who you'll meet tomorrow. What are you and Jennifer doing?"

"ok. We're not sure yet.

"ok."

We hung up.

As I went into the liquors, purchased the whiskey and came back out I made a to do list of things to do tonight when I got home. [it took 3 yrs for my place to become 'home' being that I'd been sexually abused there twice]: email lily, scarlette, Mandy, Anna, my brother, puck and Jesse about everything. I'd check the emails from lily and Anna.

On the way home I bumped into a friend of Evan's. I didn't know him well but he seemed nice. Enough.

"hi honey," he said when he saw me.

"hi."

While I talked to him for a bit he offered me 2 shots of Kentucky whiskey which I'd had before. It was had been sages drink. I drank them. I was already drunk but not too drunk and I'd waited at least an hr before going out so it wouldn't be and wasn't obvious. And then he offered me a bit of grape soda which I also drank. And even though I was drunk I could tell that it wasn't just grape soda. And I knew there wasn't alcohol in it. So it must've been a drug.

We went across the street where he bought me food and soda from a fast food place. And then I thought we were going to a park and talk but he led me back to his place. Before we actually got there I took off. He asked if I was ok and I told him I was even though I clearly wasn't. at some point it had started raining. I went into the nearest bar and sat down w/ the fast food soda he'd bought me untill a lady who worked there informed me that I couldn't have that in the bar. So I left.

It was an excruciatingly slow walk back home. I phoned puck and lily and left them a voicemail stating 'unicorn' that was my code word. Then phoned Evan and told him 'popsicle' which was our code word.

Then phoned Annabelle.

"yeah?" she answered slightly drunk.

"hi um something happened."

"what?"

"I want to be home in order to tell you. It wasn't good. don't drink the grape soda I'm bringing home."

"oh ok. Hey is it cool if I play the guitar?"

"well it's Evan's so you'll have to ask him when he gets there."

"ok."

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

"ok."

We hung up and I hurried home.


	4. Chapter 4

I got home unlocked and opened the door locked it behind me and went upstairs into the living room where I put the bags of whiskey on the railing.

"so what happened?" Annabelle asked looking at me while approaching me holding out a cup of whiskey.

"um quite a bit apparently.

"ok."

I sipped the whiskey.

"so my friends puck and lily are coming in puck on Friday and lily as soon as she can neither of whom you've met. you'll like them they're nice. Pucks coming for 2 reasons the other being to meet his apparent brother. And lily bc I guess something happened to scarlette who you've also not met and she's now in the hospital. She's thinking of moving here. She'll need to be in the hospital here too from what lily told me."

I took a sip of the whiskey.

"ok," Annabelle said listening.

"and Kate went into the hospital tonight. She's had another relapse which I found out from Jesse when he phoned. Which she hasn't had in months. So we're both pretty surprised by this. They're keeping her overnight. you've not met them either."

"uh huh."

I took a 3rd bigger sip of whiskey and looked at Annabelle: "by the way how much have you had to drink?"

"a cup. I'm only having 2."

"oh ok."

I went to the kitchen w/ the cup and put the grape soda on the stove. I noticed that Annabelle had put her grocery bags all in the same one and had started another load of laundry. I turned back to her and continued sipping.

"ok so after I left the liquors I bumped into a friend of Evan's who'd put something in the grape soda that I think was a drug which is why you're not having any. don't let Tina or Brittany have any either."

Annabelle nodded: "right."

"and then he led me back to his place which I didn't go into."

"ok. Wow."

"yeah I know. Um but anyways I have a few emails to send out."

"ok. Your sister replied by the way."

"ok."

I set the cup down and went to my computer typed up the emails sent them and read Anna's. She'd be arriving Friday.

"ok Anna's arriving Friday," I informed Annabelle.

"ok."

I closed the internet tabs just as the doorbell rang: "oh for crying out loud! I just got home. I'll get it. Coming!" I called getting up and going down the stairs.

I unlocked and opened the door and found Tina and Brittany standing there. They were each holding 2 heavy bags.

"hi come in," I told them stepping back and holding the door open so they could: "make yourselves comfortable."

"thank you I like your place," Brittany said following me up the stairs.

"me too. We brought whiskey and dr," Tina informed me.

"ok good just put it on the railing. that's what I forgot. Damnit!" I said.

We got to the living room where they introduced themselves to Annabelle and started talking.

"um I evidently forgot something I'll be back sorry to leave everyone like this don't leave untill I get back,"

I said going over to Annabelle's grocery bags and taking 2 out.

"ok," they called as I went down the stairs.

I left locking and closing the door behind me.


	5. Chapter 5

While I was on my way to the store Tina phoned asking about the short message I'd left. As did puck. I told them I'd send them both emails explaining what happened. Then Evan phoned asking the same thing I told him I'd explain everything after he dropped Annabelle off at his place and came back to mine. Which everyone was fine w/. since Evan didn't drive he and Annabelle were going to take the buses to his place.

At the store I got 2 bottles of dr. then came home. Where I of course unlocked and opened the door closing it behind me.

In the living room Annabelle, Tina and Brittany were talking and drinking. I presumed Annabelle was on her 2nd cup the other 2 on their 1st. I put my grocery bags on the railing. I got my cup from the stove and started drinking myself.

"hey I put the-" Annabelle began looking at me.

She meant she'd put the $43 she owed me from the whiskey and dr in a drawer in a nightstand in my room.

"yeah ok," I said nodding.

"and ours is on the table," Brittany informed me.

"ok," I nodded again.

Which reminded me that I owed them $129 along w/ the $40 I owed the karaoke lady in tips and the $205 I owed my bar in tips.

I went to the living room and sat on the floor. The other 3 were on the sofa.

I continued sipping my drink. Tina and Brittany were now on their 2nd.

The key turned in the lock.

"omygod what now," I muttered.

"it's probably Evan," Annabelle informed me.

"oh right so it is."

He came up the stairs and into the living room where he put his stuff on the floor out of the way.

"hey hun," I said.

"hi sweetie," he said.

I smiled. He often called me that. Sage also had.

He, my friends and Annabelle exchanged intros and started talking. I went to my computer read lily's email and emailed Tina, puck and Annabelle. Then went back to the living room where I sat on the floor by Evan and finished my 1st drink then went to the bathroom and poured myself my 2nd then went and sat back down. Tina, Brittany and Annabelle had all finished theirs. Tina and Annabelle were smoking.

As they talked Evan went to the fridge opened it and looked inside: "wow you really don't have much food here lady," he informed me.

"yeah I know."

"I'll go and get some after I take Annabelle to my place."

"ok."

He came back to the living room.


	6. Chapter 6

As they talked I thought about the email lily had sent me explaining what'd happened to scarlette. It wasn't the 1st time she'd ended up in the hospital. But it was the 1st time in awhile. Apparently her abusive dad - scarlettes - had found out about scarlettes cutting and not eating and drinking and had physically and sexually abused her so badly shed ended up in the hospital where she was due to end up anyway de to her not eating.

Yeah it was pretty bad. She, lily, myself and our friends Reenah and Miranda were all the same age. The reason scarlette was thinking of moving was to get away from her dad. that's why I'd left. Well actually Jesse and his friend had rescued me from my abusive dad. As of now scarlette didn't have a place to move to.

"we really hadn't planned to stay long," Tina informed me.

"um what?" I asked coming out of my reverie.

"we, really weren't going to…..stay…"

"oh ok."

I was almost halfway through my drink.

Tina and Brittany stood approached the stairs. They'd left my ex's pipe at my place.

"it was nice meeting you!" Brittany called as they went down the stairs.

"yeah you too!" Evan and Annabelle called back.

"see you tomorrow!"

"ok!"

"bye Ashley!"

"bye! Love you!"

"love you too."

They left closing the door behind them.

"hey when are we having breakfast?" Annabelle asked Evan.

"whenever we wake up. Eggs and bacon ok?"

"yeah."

"ok."

"he makes good eggs. and bacon," I told Annabelle: "w/ pepper. The bacon's crispy."

"oh wow," she replied.

"yeah they're good."

"well we should probably get going too. I'll be back after I take her to my place. In an hr or so," Evan told me.

"ok," I said.

"bye love you see you tomorrow," Annabelle told me.

"love you too," I said.

"love you," Evan said as they left.

"love you too," I said.

They left.


	7. Chapter 7

When Evan came back it was nearing 1 a.m. Wednesday.

He found me lying on my floor under my blankets. I was stoned and more than a bit drunk.

He came in locking and closing the door behind him.

He came upstairs putting the groceries on the kitchen counter then over to me.

"hey sorry I'm late," he told me.

"you're not….that…late," I said slowly.

He lied down on the floor on his stomach and began rubbing my back. I smiled.

"awww you're drunky," he said.

I could hear him smiling.

"um. Yeah," I said.

I was already on my 3rd cup.

"so I havent had the grape soda and neither have the others," I told him.

"oh right."

He stood went into the kitchen and sipped the soda.

"oh god. Wow. Yeah don't drink that. How much did you have?"

"not much."

"that's poisoned."

Yeah I know.

"don't drink it."

I heard him throw it in the trash and then he started putting away the groceries.

"yeah so your friend gave me that."

"with poison in it."

"yeah I realized that right after I had it even though I was drunk then but not too drunk."

"look if he offers you something to drink unless its alcohol don't drink it. And don't take his food unless it comes from a restaurant."

"ok. So that happened. hey are you coming to karaoke tonight?"

"um no."

"but Thursday."

"yeah."

"my friends puck and lily are coming. I know puck from high school and lilys one of my best friends. She's really sweet and pucks cool. He's coming in Friday and lily'll be here soon as she can. She's in the city. Our friend scarlette might be moving here too where shell have to be in a hospital. and on that note Mandy's been in the hospital the past 3 months."

"whoa you have a lot of dr," Evan said opening my fridge.

"yeah I know."

"and ok. And I know you've told me."

"oh."

I often repeated myself.

"um and my sister Kate's gone back into the hospital due to another relapse which sh e hasn't had in months. Um. Oh and Anna says we can see her Friday."

"ok. Wow."

I often repeated myself.

"um and my sister Kate's gone back into the hospital due to another relapse which sh e hasn't had in months. Um. Oh and Anna says we can see her Friday."

"ok. Wow."

"so tomorrow you and Annabelle are meeting Mandy and Jesse."

"ok. The girls are nice. Tina's quieter than Brittany. Annabelle's really sweet. She reminds me of. Fuk, her."

"yeah she is."

Whenever Evan referred to 'her' he was talking about his ex Olivia. Olive Louise actually which id found out from looking her up on facebook. She was darling and cute and beautiful and sounded amazing but had apparently fuked him over by lying to him when they first met among other things. She also had a dark past.


	8. Chapter 8

It was the next day. Annebelle, Evan and I were all at the hospital in Mandy's hospital room. She was hooked up to an IV.

She brightened when she saw me.

"hi honey," I said.

"hi."

"how are you doing?"

"um ok I guess. They wont let me walk around. So they stick me with fluids untill I bloat up like a um. Puffer fish. And all the women who come in here and are 'normal size' are all a bit fat by my standards. I don't like it here."

"well if you ate at all you'd gain some weight."

"yes I know thank you for telling me. You're not telling me something I don't-" she then noticed Annabelle and Evan: "oh. Sorry. Hi I'm Mandy."

"its ok. I'm Annabelle Ashley's cousin. I'm anorexic myself so I relate," Annabelle smiled at Mandy.

"oh."

"and I'm Evan," he introduced.

"hi nice to meet you."

"you too."

"hi nice to meet you."

"you too."

"yeah I think Ashley's mentioned you," Mandy told Annabelle.

"yeah she's talked about you a bit too," Annabelle said.

"well anyway we just stopped by to see how you were. We're going to see Kate is she…..?"

"I'm not sure ask Evan. They should be home today."

"ok."

"I'm right here," Evan said.

I turned to him.

"no our brother," I explained.

"oh."

"ok honey. Love you."

"love you too. It was nice meeting you," Mandy told Annabelle and Evan.

"yeah you too," they said.

We left.


	9. Chapter 9

It was later that night and Annabelle, Tina and Brittany were all at the bar for karaoke night. We were all sitting on bar stools at a round table.

Mandi the karaoke lady was setting up not doing much of anything. I pointed her out to my friends.

"she's one of the coolest people I know," I said.

"oh cool I want to meet her," Annabelle said smiling.

She had such a great smile and loved meeting new people. And music.

"oh I'm so excited you guys are here," I said.

I loved karaoke night. It was fun and always interesting.

"yeah me too. It sounds like fun," Brittany said also smiling.

She was a big fan of fun.

"oh and you will," I told Annabelle.

She looked good in a gray fedora, pearls, black corset top pink miniskirt and flats. Tina was in a black tube top and black pants. Brittany was in black pants and a pink long sleeve sweater.

"hi what can I get you to drink?" a waitress joelle asked coming over to us.

"um just dr. pepper for me thanks," I said.

"white Russian," Annabelle said.

"um. Guinness," Tina said.

"and for me Malibu," Brittany said.

"ok I'm going to see some ids," joelle said.

"ok sure," Annabelle said pulling hers out.

As did Tina and Brittany.

I looked at Tina surprised by her drink choice: "you drink Guinness now?"

"yeah I have for awhile."

"oh wow."

"yeah I like dark stuff."

So id noticed.

"thank you," joelle said.

"you're welcome thanks hun," Annabelle said as joelle left.

Tina looked at her surprised: "you are the nicest person."

"aww well thank you."

"she really is," I said.

Annabelle just smiled.

"cmon lets go meet Mandi. She's awesome," I said getting up.

"so I've heard," Annabelle said.

We stood and went to Mandi.

"yeah?" she said when she saw me.

"hi this is my cousin Annabelle," I said.

"hi nice to meet you. I like your shoes."

"thank you you too. What are you singing tonight?"

"it'll be a surprise."

"yeah I've never heard her either but apparently in her words she's quite good."

"ok."

We got some slips and sat. Annabelle as usual had brought a pen w/ her. We all filled out the slips and I put them on Mandi's table.

Mandi as usual started the show. After her there were a few singers then me then Annabelle, Tina and Brittany.

Annabelle's opening number was 'new york state of mind' then 'living on a prayer'. she also did 'because of you' and 'I hate myself for loving you'. she had quite a voice. Beautiful and piercing and strong good for blues and rock. She was very controlled w/ rock. Well w/ both of them. And powerful. She blew me away w/ her singing.


End file.
